The Baseball Game
by sky3427
Summary: Lynn Loud and her Team are going to play a baseball game, the team they are playing isn't very good. Charlie Brown and his team come and visit Royal Woods. No matter what, this game is weird.
1. Chapter 1

** I really love Peanuts and The Loud House and thought to make a crossover story, though it was hard to make an idea then this one kind of just came to me. Also, this fixes the lack of Peanuts x Loud House crossovers here. It also gives me a chance to make a story with Lynn Loud as well, and using a baseball game as a great connector. This is going to be a two chapter one-shot (more on that at the end). I also had to make up some names for Lynn's baseball team since there are only like 2 other names that were in the show that were with Lynn on sports teams. Enjoy! **

** (Also I don't own the Loud House or Peanuts) **

It was going to be a great day for baseball. Lynn's Baseball Team was going to be playing an easy team a team that loses frequently, so much it was a wonder to her why they never give up but at the same time admired their never give up spirit.

"Are you guys pumped for today's game?", Lynn asked.

"I'm ready, will be great to get over that loss last week", Margo said

"We only lost by one run so, it wasn't bad", Paula said.

"Guys forget about last week's game", Lynn said.

She had her entire team gathered around her.

"Alright guys, we only need to focus on today's game and how well we play is what matters. You got that?!"

"Got it!", her team yelled in unison.

Meanwhile, the competing team had organized to get ready for the game. It was shorter and younger kids than Lynn's team and one must wonder how this even happened where these two teams would be playing each other. The strangest thing about at this team there was a dog on it, a black and white beagle.

"I'm not sure we could beat this other team, Charlie Brown", Linus said.

"Now, that's not what you should be saying, Linus, we have a great chance of winning", Charlie Brown said.

"Yeah like the other times you said we have a good chance of winning and didn't". Lucy Van Pelt said.

"Don't be that way Lucille, you have me here this time to help out", Peppermint Patty said.

"Thanks for helping out. Peppermint Patty", Charlie Brown said.

"No problem, Chuck, always nice to have a little chance of scenery every once in a while", she replied.

"This is very strange scenery, Sir", Marcie said.

"Don't call me sir", Peppermint Patty said.

The stands started to fill up with spectators ready to watch. One of the biggest cheering sections would be the family of Lynn Loud. They were large enough to be their own team. Lynn was talking with them before the game.

"You've got this game in the bag", Luna said.

"I've got sunscreen in my bag, anybody need some", Leni said.

"Thanks, guys, I think we can do it, I have my lucky socks on", Lynn said.

"Yeah, we've had their smell in the house for the past two weeks, it's lucky we've not died from them", Lola said.

"I think they smell alright', Lana said.

"Don't worry L.J, just do your best", Lynn Sr. said.

Some fans of the away team showed up as well like Linus and Lucy's little brother. Rerun, Charlie Brown's little sister, Sally, and Woodstock.

"Hit one out of the park for me Sweet Baboo", Sally yelled.

Linus' face turned red and his hair stood up.

"Alright, everyone, let's meet our opposing team", Lynn said.

"Wow, they must either be short for their age or younger than us", Paula replied.

"Is that a dog?", Margo asked.

"That's not a nice to say about a kid, Margo", Paula said.

"No, Paula, there's an actual dog over there", Margo replied.

Lynn, Margo, Paula, and the rest of the team walked over to the other side of the field to greet this strange team.

"Look, the other team is coming over to probably laugh at us", Lucy said.

"Go ahead in front, Charlie Brown, you are the manager", Linus said.

"Hey, I'm Lynn Loud, and this is my team, we're here to welcome you to Royal Woods", Lynn said.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Brown, thanks", he said.

"So, that dog your mascot?", asked a girl for Lynn's team.

"Kind of, he's also our shortstop", Charlie Brown said so naturally, "His name is Snoopy."

Snoopy walked over and put his paw out for a shake.

"Can't' say he's not polite", Margo said.

_** The Top of the First Inning **_

It was now game time. For Lynn's team: Lynn was pitching, Paula, who recently got out of a leg cast was on first base, Margo was shortstop, Julie was 2nd base, Christy was 3rd base, Morgan, Rachel, and Kara were in outfield, and Stephanie was the catcher. Charlie Brown's team was up to bat. His first batter was Lucy Van Pelt. Lynn set her first pitch and it was a strike because Lucy wasn't paying attention.

"You didn't tell me, we were starting now", Lucy grumbled.

When she said that it was strike 2 because Lucy batted too late, then strike three because Lucy tried to bat too early.

Lucy walked back to the dugout complaining that the sun was in her eyes. It was Schroder's turn to bat. He was better at it than Lucy and got on first base. After that, it was Snoopy's turn. Lynn didn't know how to pitch to a beagle. He ended up getting a walk to first base with Schroder on 2nd. Charlie Brown smiled this was looking good. It was Peppermint Patty's turn to hit. She would normally be on her own team but, she volunteered herself to fill in on his team. Lynn gave her two strikes, but the next pitch didn't go Lynn's way as Peppermint Patty was able to hit it enough where it caused Lynn's players to collide, allowing Schroeder a home run, but Paula tagged out Peppermint Patty making it two outs. Then it was Eudora's turn to bat she had managed 3 balls and 2 strikes she just needs to get a walk. Lynn pitched a fast fall and Eudora missed.

Charlie Brown's team lead 1-0, a surprise lead for the team that once lost 375- 0.

_**The Bottom of the First Inning **_

Charlie Brown was up to pitch as was his normal position. Schroder took his position as catcher. First base was Franklin, second base was Linus, Pigpen took third. Snoopy was shortstop, Lucy, Freida and Violet took outfield. Lynn took her focus of the score; it was still the first inning and they were going to show how great they were. At first, to bat was Margo. Charlie Brown threw a pitch and Margo returned heard causing him to flip over and his clothes to fly off.

"How is that even possible?", Lincoln asked in the stands.

"It's beyond the realms of normal science", Lisa said.

Margo did end up getting tagged by Franklin, who also normally played for Peppermint Patty's team, he was one of her best players. Eventually, Lynn's team did show how good they were by achieving a 2-run home run but thanks to Linus' blanket and Snoopy's strong teeth that was all Lynn's team was able to get in the first inning.

Top of the 4th inning: Charlie Brown's Team 1, Lynn's Team 8

It seemed as normal; Charlie's Brown's team had collapsed since that first inning a lot was riding on Peppermint Patty to bring the morale up a little. Lynn pitched a curveball which Peppermint Patty was good at receiving she knocked the ball out and ran to first base sliding in there it was the best slide on sandals ever. It was Linus' turn to bat; he tied his trusty blanket on his waist and positioned himself to bat. Lynn threw a slider, which Linus made sure was a ball. She tried another slider and it gave a strike. Lynn did a straight changeup which Linus was able to hit and he ran to first base while Peppermint Patty ran to second place committing a second slide.

"Dang it", Lynn thought.

She saw the next player, a dust cloud more than boy the field wasn't that dusty, how was he?

"I like him", Lana said.

"Of course, you would", Lola said.

"Who names their kid Pig Pen?", Luan asked.

"I Think that's a nickname", Lincoln said.

Lynn threw a pitch she thought it was a strike but it was hard to tell.

"Ball 1", Stephanie yelled.

"Dang it", Lynn said again.

She threw a straight fastball and when Pig Pen moved a dust cloud formed as he moved his arm and hit the ball, it flew rightward and he started to run. His dust clouds made Paula go into a coughing fit as he ran to first base, while Peppermint Patty was able to make it to third and Linus to first.

"That's gotta be cheating", Lynn Sr. said to his family.

"So literally unfair", Lori said.

Bases loaded, no outs, there was a good chance Charlie Brown's team was going to at least get a run. Then it was Lucy's turn, Charlie Brown started to worry again and rightfully so, Lucy wasn't his best player one time he traded her to another team, and she was sent back after one game.

"Yes, it's that crabby girl again, I can get her out easily", Lynn thought.

Lynn did a weak throw and Lucy of course missed but not a strike or a ball. Lynn threw again yet somehow, she managed to hit the ball hard. This caused players in the outfield to scramble and get the ball as Peppermint Patty ran into home plate, getting a run. 8-2 now. Margo threw the ball back to Lynn and it got in before Linus could reach 3rd. Pig Pen had stayed on second.

"Hot dogs get your hot dogs", said a child selling hotdogs in the stands.

"I'll get one", Marcie said.

It was Charlie Brown's chance to bat, he was surprisingly confident that he was going to hit a home run. This was also his first time at bat this game.

"Go, Big Brother you can do it!", Sally shouted.

"He's your big brother?", Darcy who was sitting in the stands behind her.

"Yep!"

Charlie Brown was probably the only player who could do a wild bat the way he hit the ball he flipped over and his clothes flew off again. Sally facepalmed. After re-dressing he tried again, and this time hit the ball causing Lynn to fall over. One more chance for Charlie Brown.

"Come on you blockhead, stop messing around!", Lucy yelled from first base.

"Alright, Chuck you got this, just go for a ball instead of trying to hit", Peppermint Patty yelled from dug out.

"We'll see about that", Lynn thought.

"I know I can hit it out of the park", Charlie Brown thought.

"Come on Chuck, please don't over think this", Peppermint Patty thought.

"Come on Lynn, show him who's boss", Luna said.

"Show him, Mom?", Leni asked.

Lynn wined up the pitch and threw the ball but, Charlie Brown actually hit the ball far he started to dance.

"Run you, blockhead!", Yelled Lucy.

"What?", he asked.

He then started to run as Pig Pen's cloud distracted Lynn's players as he made a home run Lucy made it to third and Charlie Brown was on first.

"That's my big brother", Sally said.

"That's how you do it, Charles", Marcie replied.

"I still think they're cheating with that messy kid", Lori said.

"Oh, come on, now they have a dog batting, what is this team?", Lola said.

"I still don't think that is anyway possibly a dog", Lisa said.

Snoopy was calm and collected as he waited for Lynn's pitch. Lynn once again couldn't believe she was pitching to a dog. She threw her favorite curveball and Snoopy hit and ran to first base but, there was an out as Lucy thought she could make it to home and was tagged. Snoopy kissed Paula on the hand. "Guess we'll meet again. sweetie", he thought.

_**Middle of the fourth: Charlie Brown Team 3 Lynn Loud Team 8 **_

"Dang it, Dang it, Dang it", Lynn said.

"Oh, come on, Lynn don't worry, we are still on top and we are up next", Margo said.

"Guess, you're right, but it's just so weird pitching at a dog", she said.

"We are doing better than I thought we were going to do", Lucy Van Pelt said.

"Sometimes Lucille, you are really a bring down", Peppermint Patty said.

Meanwhile in the stands.

"Hot dogs for sale, come and get your hot dogs", said the same little kid from earlier.

"Hey, I'll buy some", Lynn Sr. said.

"Great Mister, how many?", the kid asked.

"Eleven,", he said.

"Oh, great that'll be $38.50."

"$38.50?!"

"Yep, 3.50 each."

"Fine."

_**Bottom of the Fourth Inning **_

Lynn was first off to bat she knew she could hit it right out of the park. Charlie Brown was ready to get Lynn out. She was able to hit it and it landed right next to Lucy who was distracted.

"It's hot out here, why is it so hot?", she asked.

"Lucy, get the ball!", Linus shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, fine", she said matter of factly.

Lynn used this to her advantage and ran past first base, second base, third base, home run! They were up 9-3.

"Lucy, you were supposed to catch the ball or grab the ball and throw it", Charlie Brown said.

"Well, it's too hot and my mouth is dry", she said.

Charlie Brown sighed, and she walked back to her position.

"How can anyone else not think it's hot", she muttered.

Over in the stands, Lucy Loud started fanning herself with some papers.

"Lucy are you hot?", Lincoln asked.

"Sigh, it feels like my body as entered the depths of the underworld", she said.

"It's only 23.8 degrees Celsius, slightly above average room temperature", Lisa remarked.

"The average room is that cold huh?", Lola asked.

"That's 75 degrees", Lisa replied.

It was Jenny's turn to bat she was Lynn's 3rd best batter an ace up the sleeve. Jenny spat out her gum and prepared to bat. When she hit the ball, it flew right into Chandler's nachos.

"Dang it, I paid $5.75 for these", he said.

At least he got a cheesy memory, anyway, Jenny hit the next ball and it was caught by Linus with his blanket.

"I didn't know that was possible", Margo said.

"Come on Jenny, you can get this, don't let them get to you!", Lynn shouted.

She firmly grasped her bat and waited for Charlie Brown's next throw. He did and she was laser focused maybe too focused on the ball she forgot to bat.

"Strike two", Schroeder said.

"Hold on, that was a ball!", Lynn yelled.

"Nope the ball hit the strike zone", Schroder replied.

Lynn ran out on the field to contest the call.

"I'm sure that was a ball", she said.

Schroder got up and contested that it was indeed in the strike zone.

"Let's go to the tape", Lucy said.

"What tape?", Lynn asked.

Snoopy walked off the field and came back with a television set then a bird friend of Woodstock's with a little camera flew down. Snoopy plugged the camera into the TV and pressed rewind and there was the ball in the strike zone. Lynn faced palmed.

"Now I've seen everything", Lisa said.

Everyone returned to where they were supposed to be, and Jenny had one more try to get a hit. Sadly, the pressure got to her and she hit the ball right back into Charlie Brown's mitt. He fell over backward, and she was out.

"I don't believe it", said a man in the stands who was a newspaper writer.

"Yeah, this game is strange", said his photojournalist partner.

"Not that, I paid $3.75 for one measly hotdog", he said.

"You paid $3.75? I paid $3.90."

"Come on Paula, you have this", Margo said.

Paula did have this she got the team their only home run that inning.

End of Fourth: Charlie Brown Team 3 Lynn Loud Team 9

_**Bottom of the Sixth Inning: Charlie Brown Team 5 Lynn Loud Team 11 **_

It was 2 outs and Lynn at bat with two strikes. One thing was a fact that pitching change from Charlie Brown to Peppermint Patty for the 6th inning was beneficial to the team she was a way better pitcher. Peppermint Patty threw her next pitch and once again Lynn miscalculated and strike 3, she's out! Lynn stomped off to the dugout and started doing push-ups to relieve stress.

"Don't get so worked up, Lynn, we are still in the lead", Margo said.

"Yeah this game is fun", Paula said.

Charlie Brown was slightly optimistic but was still waiting for the moment when everything goes wrong. Peppermint Patty poked him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Chuck, Chuck!", she said.

"Oh, sorry Peppermint Patty I must have been distracted", he said.

"I think we need to make some changes for the 7th inning batting order", she said.

"Like what?", he asked.

"I think we should use our strongest batters in order", she said.

"Well, that makes sense."

"Alright, we swap out Lucy for Franklin, Snoopy second, Pig Pen third, and Linus."

"Why Pigpen?", asked Lucy.

"He's our Ace, Lucille, that Lynn girl gets confused when he bats"

"Alright Paula, it's your turn to pitch", Lynn said

**_ Top of the 7th Inning. _**

Lynn's team came out to play and Paula came out to the pitcher's mound. The answer announced the pitching change and said her name. The first batter came up to bat, Franklin. Paula had great arm strength she threw the ball and it flew past Franklin. "Strike one!" Franklin was surprised. She wined up the next pitch and threw a fastball but, Franklin counted for it and hit the ball, but it was caught. Strike two! One more chance. She did another throw and Franklin hit it and this was caught too. Strike three!

The Louds in the stands cheered for their family member's team success. Leni was holding a foam finger that said, "Go Team!".

"Leni, where did you get that finger?", Lincoln asked.

"I was born with them. Lincoln", she replied.

"No, the foam one", he corrected.

"Oh, I bought it from some kid for 4 bucks", she said.

"Good deal."

Meanwhile, Howard McBride saw a kid selling foam fingers and asked to get one.

"That'll be six twenty-five, mister", the kid said.

"That much?", the man asked.

"Well, this is genuine rare foam."

"Here's 7 dollars, keep the change", Howard said.

"Woah thanks, sir."

Paula watched as the beagle came up to bat. It could ever be strange to see that, most dogs she knew maybe played fetch but, not able to hold a baseball bat and hit like a person. Of course, she had to not let this get in her head it was time to focus, focus, and focus. She threw her first pitch, which Snoopy hit right into the stands. While some spectators fought over the ball, he ran to the bases to get a home run. Charlie Brown's team now had six runs.

Pigpen was up to bat. He wasn't the strangest thing Paula had seen all day, surprisingly.

"I hope she doesn't get distracted by the cloud", Lynn thought as she watched from the dugout.

Pig Pen ended up getting a walk and landed at first base. Linus' turn. Sally got up and started cheering. "Go, Linus!". Her cheering was heard across the entire field. "That's my sweet baboo!".

"I am not your sweet baboo!", Linus yelled.

"Linus pay attention to the game!", Peppermint Patty yelled as he missed the first pitch.

Linus didn't miss the second pitch and hit into the outfield. PigPen ran to 2nd base and Linus made it to first before the ball made it back to Paula. Next on team Chuck's batting order was Eudora. 3 balls 2 strikes, a fingernail-biting moment for any baseball player. It's no picnic for pitchers either. After one more pitch, it was a strike.

Poor Charlie Brown fainted. It was probably for them because it was now Lucy's turn. Lynn was happy she had already figured that Charlie Brown's worst player, an easy out. Lucy walked up to the plate.

"It's too bright over here!", she complained.

"What are you talking about?", Paula asked.

"I'm saying that the sun is trying to blind me", Lucy said.

"It's not even in that direction", Paula replied.

"Doesn't mean it's not too bright", Lucy said.

"She's not wrong", Lucy Loud said in the stands to her family.

"Just get on with the game, Lucy!", Peppermint Patty yelled.

"Fine, but If my beautiful eyes get harmed by the sun I'm coming after you first!", Lucy yelled back.

"You won't be able too if your eyes are ruined", Paula said.

Lucy folded her right hand into a fist. "Want to meet my fist?", she replied.

"Hey! No threatening the other players while you're at bat", Lynn yelled.

"Or you'll what?", Lucy asked.

"I'll turn you into a human pretzel", Lynn said.

Lynn's family looked over at the eldest sister, Lori.

"Oh, uh, that's my line grrr", Lori said.

"See, that's a threat I'll get my attorney on you!"

Snoopy quickly came out of the dugout wearing a suit and holding a brown briefcase. Lynn didn't even know what was happening anymore.

"Lucille, tell your lawyer to go and just get on with the game", Peppermint Patty yelled.

Charlie Brown was still laying on the ground like a dead slug. The game continued and Lucy's wild batting helped her this time as she made a ball fly causing 4 of Lynn's players to crash into each other in a mound of humanity allowing Pig Pen and Linus to get home runs in and Lucy made it just before she got tagged out at the second base. The scoreboard read Away 8 Home 11.

**_The Seventh Inning Stretch _**

Schroder got to the center of the field with his trusty toy piano to get ready to play the national anthem. Luna Loud had run down to see what this was about; she had also somehow had brought her guitar.

"Ya know, Mate, that's a nice toy and all but there's no way you can really play any real sounds on that thing. I do admire your musical spirit though", she said.

Schroder was quiet he sat down behind his toy piano and made sure the microphone could pick it up then started playing Opus 36: Symphony Number 2 in D major by Beethoven. It sounded like a full piano. Luna was shocked.

"Alright then, how about we play the national anthem together then, but I'm gonna add my base and sing alright?", she said.

Schroder nodded and they played the national anthem together.

**_ The Top of the ninth inning_**

The top of the eighth inning was amazing for Charlie Brown's baseball even Charles himself, who had stopped being unconscious, was surprised. They ended up tying with Lynn Loud's team 11-11. What a beautiful word, tie, it really holds together, doesn't it?

"Luan why are you laughing, randomly?", Lana asked.

"You didn't hear that pun?", she asked.

"What pun?", Lana questioned.

"I'm just glad I got a line in this story", Luan said.

At the bottom of the eighth inning, Lynn's team had surprisingly a hard time against Charlie Brown's defense, it was as if someone was smiling upon Charlie Brown. But they did manage one run taking the lead again. So, in the top of the ninth Lynn's team needed just three outs on Chuck's team, just three outs. Charlie Brown's team needed to tie or get to run to take the lead. This the tension baseball fans love.

**AN: In speaking of tension, I have made two endings to this story and you get to choose in comment which one would you like? The one Where Charlie Brown's team Loses or the ending where Lynn Loses? I'll release the winner (ironic) as chapter 2, and the losing chapter becomes an alternate ending chapter 3. So make your choice, and thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I did kind of forget to check on this story, but here is an ending, I will later publish the alternate ending. I did enjoy making this story, I hope to more Peanuts-Loud Crossovers.**_

* * *

It was bottom of the ninth, Charlie Brown's team had inexpiably gotten a double home run thanks to a successful sacrificial walk by Charlie Brown allowing home runs by Peppermint Patty and Eudora. Now they were down 13-11. It was now Lynn's turn to bat they were 2 outs they had one man on base maybe she would hit it out of the park and their player could run home tying the game and trying to figure it out in extra innings. She just had to hit the ball out of the park.

"Come on Lynnsanity, you can do this", she thought.

Linus became the third pitcher for Charlie Brown's team. Usually, when Linus pitched the team did pretty well, he filled for Charlie Brown a couple times and the team had won. Either that the fates liked mocking Charlie Brown. He pitched a spinning fastball to Lynn. Ball 1. "Yes!", Lynn thought. Next pitch, oh it was a strike.

"All Linus needs to do is throw two more strike balls", Marice said.

"My sweet Baboo can do it, he can do anything", Sally said.

"What's a sweet baboo?", Darcy asked.

Linus changed up his pitch from a fastball to a slider Lynn wasn't expecting him to do that, Strike 2. The game was now down to this one more mistake and its game over and the second defeat in a row. Linus threw another slider and she hit into the park. Freida and Franklin ran after the ball as Lynn ran to first base. Freida clumsily threw the ball back to Linus. Kara was up to bat she was slightly nervous she didn't expect to be what could be the last batter. Linus threw his pitch and maybe it was the wind, maybe her nervous strength whatever happened the ball had made it as Snoopy went after the ball. While Stephanie had kind of froze staying on third base.

"What are you doing Stephanie? Move!", Lynn shouted.

The girl was like a phone off the hook she was there but no reply. Lynn took the decision to run from the 2nd base as Charlie Brown's team managed to fumble the ball as she ran to third base there were cheers in the stands Lynn was going to make it. Lynn was going to make it! The ball ended up in a dust cloud and Lynn felt something tap her, it was Pig Pen at third base, she was out, game over! Stephanie froze there like it was below 0 degrees Celsius on water.

Charlie Brown couldn't believe it; his team had won. Those words process to him that'd be like saying Linus burned his blanket in disgust or that Lucy Van Pelt was a mellow girl.

"Look, Chuck, we won!", Peppermint Shouted.

The entire team erupted with joy that had never been felt before. Charlie Brown had tears running down his face pure joy. His team lifted him up in celebration.

"Looks like you did it you Blockhead", Lucy said.

Marcie and Sally were jumping in the stands.

"That's my big brother", she yelled.

"Great work, Charles!", Marcie shouted.

Chuck asked his team to get him down and pick up the hero of the game, PigPen. They lifted the dusty boy and cheered his name. "Pig Pen, Pig Pen, Pig Pen!".

Lynn pounded the ground and a vain in her head started to show. Then she started to mutter under her breath. Stephanie was frozen but now with fear of Lynn's wrath. The rest of her team didn't know what to do Lynn angry is not someone they want to mess with lightly.

"Stephanie, all you had to do was run, run that's the point of a homerun!", she yelled.

She stormed over to the girl who was still frozen in place. The only thing Stephanie could do was to start tearing up. Lynn took a breath and she noticed that Charlie Brown's team seemed surprised that they had won a game. She had never seen a reaction like that from a team that won, sure as heck, not her team. She returned to looking at Stephanie who was now covered in tears and shaking.

"You know what, Stephanie it's alright, I'm not going to do anything to you", Lynn said.

The rest of her team and Stephanie were all surprised by this reaction by this time Lynn would either be chewing them out or complaining to her family. Instead, she walked over to Charlie Brown's team and kept her demeanor quiet and her face looked like she was mad.

"What are you guys doing?", she asked.

"Uhh, we're sorry for…", Charlie Brown started to say.

"Woah Buddy, there's no reason to be sorry, you beat us, and you should be celebrating, you are acting like you don't know how to win!", she yelled.

"That's because we don't normally win", Linus chimed in.

"Wow, you really are that bad huh. Well then, I think it's time for ole Lynnsanity to show how to do it."

She had her team came over to meet with Charlie Brown's team and show the Peanuts gang how to celebrate. Snoopy brought out some root beer and started passing out cups to everyone while acting as the "world's greatest bartender. The two teams celebrated with each other for a while.

"Hey Charlie, that was a fun game may be a rematch sometime?", she said.

"Really? You want to replay my team?", Charlie Brown asked.

"Yeah! You really gave us a great work out!", Lynn said.

"That sounds like a good idea", he said.

They shook hands to agree to a later playing each other again.

After leaving the field Margo had to talk to Lynn she was really surprised about Lynn's reaction.

"Hey, Lynn what made you not act well, like you normally do?", she asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Margo", Lynn replied.

"I mean where you get angry that you didn't win", Margo said.

"I saw them, they had never won a game before, I had never experienced that before. Never tasting the sweetness of winning, it got to me. They also gave us the best game we've played this season, it was actually a challenge", Lynn said.

"It was kind fun, a strange game, but fun", Margo replied.

"They were a strange team, like how does a dog even know how to play baseball?", Lynn asked.

"Well trained dog", Margo said.

That was considered the strangest game in Sports history, if nobody had shown up it wouldn't have been believed ,though the people there didn't believe it. Also Lynn learned something that day what that was, is hard to tell.


End file.
